Memoirs of a broken man
by Aoi love
Summary: The man held his cross with shakey hands, hoping the power of good would fend off evil, slowly losing faith as it killed his family and friends, especially his love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story, unless they are made up added OCs**

**AN: I haven't written in a long time and as I was bored in my Biology class this little plot came into mind. I haven't been keeping up on my other stories too and I hope this is a start to get my motivation for fanfiction back! :D**

**Summary: The man held his cross with shakey hands, hoping the power of good would fend off evil, slowly losing faith as it killed his family and friends, especially his love.**

**Memoirs of a Broken man**

**Prologue**

His blue eyes shined brilliantly with the cloudy sky in its reflection. The blood still splattered on his face and all over his body, it gets irritating and itchy once it's been dry on skin for too long; but none the less that wasn't on his mind. He laid motionlessly on the red-drenched grass with many other bodies lying next to his. He felt paralyzed, no fear, no hunger, no nothing. The light breeze blew and his blonde bangs swayed with it.

Slightly turning his head to the left, he could see his friend, the girl who he had grown up with ever since he was a toddler. He remembered how much the girl used to hate him when they were kids. A dry chuckle turned into a hard and loud hacking full of blood. A single tear drooped down from his eye. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't frowning. She wasn't mad. She wasn't sad. She wasn't breathing. He knew he had lost her too.

_Sakura_...

He never meant for any of this to happen. Looking around through his peripheral vision, all his comrades, his friends, who had turned into family, all of them. Dead.

If he hadn't been so stupid then they wouldn't have fought for him. If he hadn't lied to them then they wouldn't have wasted their time trying. If he hadn't been so selfish then they wouldn't be where they're at right now. If he hadn't gotten close to them then they would still be alive and well, starting new families and moving on in their life to be happy.

But if he didn't get the chance to become attached to others then he wouldn't be able to know how much pain he could cause and what pains they could cause him.

All of it was for _her._

Just how captivating she was, how that kind smile perfectly sets itself on her lips and her glowing pale skin that illuminates in the sun.

_Black long hair just as dark as the sea_, he reminisces the thought of brushing her hair with his fingers.

_Soft white pearly eyes_, he could almost imagine himself looking into her eyes, _almost._

_The rapturous blush that scatters across her face,_ he found it alluring that even at almost death he could still smell her scent and feel her presence.

All he ever wanted was to be happy. That's all he asked for in life. Happiness. What was happiness? Was it feeling internally joyful and merry? Where you yourself can't stop the smile from spreading across your face and all that's in mind are the buoyant thoughts from crisscrossing about the future. Or was happiness just a favorable time that will soon pass by?

He reached his lower right abdomen and felt the warm liquid that was still oozing out. Shakily his hand came up towards his face, realizing he was still bleeding, he just patted his hand on his stomach.

It was getting darker and darker out and his surroundings laid the same. Not a body moved nor breathed, no sounds coming from any directions except for the occasional birds that flew by.

Again, he looked up at the sky. Where was god now? What happened to faith? What happened to trust? Why is he still alive when he doesn't deserve to be? That question rang in his head for a while. He thought about that over and over while looking at the peeking stars.

Sometimes he would wonder to himself if there were to be another planet, just exactly like this one, with people the same as well, choosing the same paths they chose or choosing different paths. He wondered, if there was another man like him, would he have made the same decisions he made or if he was born there as a different guy, or girl, would everything still happen in its chronological way. Or maybe he just fooled himself by looking out too far into the distance and had wanted to be born wanted by a family.

Again, he thought about that captivating woman. To him, she was as human as anyone else, but to others she was a demon from hell, here to be slain by humans. It didn't matter at all though, it didn't matter what anyone thought of her, because to him, she was already perfect. She was, he ultimately believed, her soul mate. And if she was to die one day, he would too. But for right now, as he lay on the grass and pitifully rethink all the events that's happened in his life that he could have changed, she would have to wait again until he would reborn; because laying here, tears running down his face, he knew he wouldn't wake to see the sunrise.

More tears streamed down his face as the guilt came upon his chest and the pain from losing everything. It was more painful than the wounds on his body.

"Naruto is sorry," he whispered his last breath as his vision started getting blurred. His arms and legs started feeling numb, and soon, the numbness climbed its way to his slow beating heart.


End file.
